


[Podfic] It's an Investment

by miri_tiazan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty in raptures, Jack being a sly boots, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and making out with high end ovens, shopping at Sur La Table is an act of love, the allure of kitchen ware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Jack hasn't bought anything for his kitchen in Providence because he wants Bitty to pick everything out. That way he'll feel right at home when he moves in, but they haven't talked about that yet.





	[Podfic] It's an Investment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's an Investment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693916) by [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus). 

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19Q05fFcpKGNc3NqhW9yxZIJLd9ZH9oBv/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to imaginarycircus for permission to record!
> 
> I know Jack is from Montreal and Bitty is from Georgia, but I can't do the accents consistently so I deemed it best not to try. :)


End file.
